Dare Yori Mo Aitakute
by Aki Kadaoga
Summary: Shizuka buta dan akan segera dioperasi. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin dia lihat setelah operasi hanyalah Jounouchi, kakaknya. One-sided Relyshipping, established Puppyshipping.


**DARE YORI MO AITAKUTE**

Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction

Chapter: 1

_Rate_: 18+

_Pairing_: _Relyshipping (but brothercomplex to be exact), puppyshipping_

_Genre_:_ angst (maybe)_

_Warning_: OOC

_Language_:_ Indonesian_

_Disclaimer_: Yu-Gi-Oh bukan karyaku, aku cuma meminjam Shizuka, Jounouchi, Kaiba dan beberapa karakter lain dalam fandom karya Kazuki Takahashi-sensei itu untuk melampiaskan kegilaanku sendiri. Karena itulah, aku hanya mengklaim fic ini sebagai karyaku.

_Prologue_: Shizuka buta dan akan segera dioperasi. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin dia lihat setelah operasi hanyalah Jounouchi, kakaknya.

* * *

Bau rumah sakit benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin melihat kakak! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Ingin, ingin! Benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya dan melihat wajahnya. Sejak mataku buta aku tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi. Tidak ada langit yang biru, tidak ada hamparan bunga, tidak ada cahaya…juga tidak ada Kakak. Tidak ada Kakak! Itu lebih buruk dari apapun juga!

"Kakak…" panggilku pelan. _Kamisama_, betapa aku sangat merindukannya. Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat meleleh di pipiku. Aku menangis. Pelan, kemudian semakin keras hingga perban yang menutupi kedua mataku basah.

"Aaaaaarrgghhh…!!!"

Aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya sampai tenggorokanku terasa sakit. Dengan kesal kuremas selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku. Sedih, kesal dan marah rasanya menumpuk jadi satu di kepalaku. Kenapa aku harus buta? Dan kenapa harus aku? Ini tidak adil! Tuhan, apa penderitaanku masih belum cukup? Setiap hari mendengar orang tuaku bertengkar, kemudian bercerai, lalu aku dipisahkan dari kakak. Apa itu semua belum cukup?!

Aku menjerit, lagi dan lagi sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Kakak. Aku tahu itu tidak akan mengembalikan penglihatanku. Aku tahu keadaan tidak akan menjadi lebih baik dengan tangisanku. Tapi…tapi…ya Tuhan!

Kudengar suara langkah tergesa di luar, kemudian diiringi bunyi brak yang keras. Sepertinya seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar. Mungkin karena jeritan histerisku. Langkah-langkah kaki itu mendekat sehingga aku bisa mendengar suara napas tersengal di dekatku.

"Ada apa, shizuka? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau merasa sakit? A..apa perlu kupanggil dokter…atau.."

Itu Kakak. Aku sudah hapal sekali suaranya.

"Kakak…"

"Hah?Apa?"

Aku terdiam, entah mau bicara apa. Kakak pun diam, menunggu.

"Kakak…"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Dan lagi-lagi air mataku meluncur begitu saja. Detik berikutnya kurasakan tangan besar Kakak menyentuh pipiku yang basah dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Tangan itu begitu hangat saat mengelus pipiku. Kusentuh tangan itu, kuraba dan kugenggam.

"_Nakanaide_, Shizuka!" ucapnya lembut.

Saat ini Kakak pasti sedang tersenyum padaku meski dia tahu aku tidak mungkin melihat senyumannya. _Kamisama_, betapa aku rindu senyumannya. Aku suka senyumnya yang lembut, aku suka tawanya meski orang bilang dia terlihat bodoh. Aku suka punggungnya yang selalu siap menggendongku saat kami kecil dulu. Aku suka semua yang ada padanya. Aku menyayangi Kakak melebihi siapapun yang kukenal di dunia ini, bahkan melebihi rasa sayangku pada Ibu, atau Ayah. Tapi dengan kebutaan ini…aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi! Aku tidak bisa melihat senyumnya lagi! Tidak bisa! Tidak mungkin bisa!

Kemudian bahuku berguncang dan aku mulai terisak.

"Aa…shizuka..kenapa? Ada apa?"

Suara Kakak terdengar panik dan bingung. Tapi kemudian tangannya melingkar di bahuku, menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Kubenamkan kepalaku di bahunya dan menangis.

"A..aku takut," ujarku jujur.

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi matamu akan dioperasi dan kau bisa melihat lagi. Aku ada di sini bersamamu, jadi kau tidak usah takut."

Kakak menghiburku seakan kami adalah dua anak yang tersesat di pertokoan dan dia sedang membujukku supaya berhenti menangis. Terdengar bodoh. Tapi aku malah makin sedih. Kakak tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Kakak tidak tahu kalau…kalau ingatan tentang wajahnya mulai memudar. Sekian lama hidup dalam kegelapan membuat bayangannya mulai menghilang dari ingatanku. Aku takut! Aku takut kalau suatu saat nanti aku benar-benar melupakan wajah Kakak. Bagaimana kalau seandainya operasi itu tidak berhasil dan aku buta selamanya? Tidak. Tidak! Aku tidak mau begitu!

"Aku mau pulang! Aku tidak mau dioperasi!"

"Tapi dengan dioperasi, ada kemungkinan kau akan sembuh dan bisa melihat lagi. Benar, kan?"

"Kalau operasinya tidak berhasil…"

"Pasti berhasil!" potong Kakak yakin. "Percayalah padaku!" lanjutnya. Aku percaya padanya, selalu. Maka kuanggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban pernyataannya, walau hatiku masih merasakan takut yang teramat sangat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah-langkah ringan yang semakin jelas terdengar. Ada suara lain, sesuatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Itu pasti sebuah _gurney_ yang akan mengantarku ke meja bedah, tempat di mana bagian wajahku akan disayat dan kornea mataku akan dicongkel keluar dan diganti dengan kornea lain yang entah milik siapa.

"Sudah waktunya. Jounouchi, sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang!"

Suara khas yang terdengar ketus. Itu suara Ibu. Dan..tadi dia memanggil Kakak apa? Jounouchi? Apa-apaan itu?!

"Tidak! Kakak tidak boleh pergi!" ujarku lantang.

"Shizuka, kau harus ke ruang operasi sekarang," jawab wanita yang melahirkanku itu.

"Tidak boleh!" Aku tetap pada keinginanku. "Kakak sudah berjanji akan menungguiku.." Kalimatku terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja ada Sepasang tangan yang mengangkat tubuhku dan memindahkanku ke atas _gurney_. Aku bisa merasakan tempatku terbaring kini mulai bergerak, diiringi suara berderit halus di bagian bawahnya. Kujulurkan tanganku, mencari dimana Kakak berada.

"Kakak! Kakak!" jeritku. Sungguh, di situasi begini aku amat membutuhkannya!

"Kakak!" panggilku lagi. Dan sepasang tangan meraih tanganku yang terjulur.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini," bisiknya di telingaku. Tapi kurasakan genggaman tangannya mulai mengendur. Sepertinya dia mulai menjauh. Tidak, akulah yang bergerak menjauh darinya. Urrhhh, kenapa sih Kakak tidak diijinkan masuk saja menemaniku?

Genggaman tangan kami akhirnya terlepas. Yang kurasakan hanya angin di telapak tanganku yang berkeringat. '_Kakak…aku takut! Tolong, aku mau pulang saja! Aku mau pulang! Kumohon…'_

Ketakutanku memuncak saat _gurney_ tempatku terbaring tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak dan udara di sekelilingku semakin terasa dingin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sampai lenganku tiba-tiba terasa seperti disengat lebah. Kemudian aku merasa tubuhku teramat ringan.

***

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak operasi mataku dilakukan. Padahal Ibu selalu memberitahukan hari dan tanggal tiap pagi setelah aku bangun tidur. Tapi aku tidak begitu menyimak. Tidak ada artinya mengetahui di hari apa dan tanggal berapa aku bangun sementara Kakak tidak ada di sampingku.

Ah, kenapa Kakak belum juga datang menjengukku? Apa dia lupa? Atau sudah tidak peduli padaku lagi? Tidak, tidak. Rasanya Kakak tidak punya alasan untuk mencampakanku. Benar begitu, kan? Pasti begitu! Hm, mungkin Ibu yang melarangnya menjegukku. Yah, pasti Ibu yang melarangnya. Tapi kenapa?

"Shizuka-chan, kau sudah siap?"

Suara Ibu membuyarkan lamunanku, sekaligus mengingatkanku bahwa hari ini dokter akan membuka perban di mataku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kalau Kakak tidak ada disini," Jawabku.

"Maaf, saya tidak punya banyak waktu," sahut sang dokter. Aku tahu itu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya tanpa Kakak di sisiku? Aku ingin yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah Kakak. Hanya Kakak!

"Kawaii-san…" Dokter itu terdengar memohon, membuat ibuku mendesakku untuk melewati _moment_ ini tanpa Kakak.

"Tidak! Aku mau Kakak ada di sini!"

"Kenapa sih Kau selalu memikirkan Jounouchi? Kau pikir sekarang dia sedang memikirkanmu? Berandalan seperti dia pasti sedang membuat onar di jalanan!"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ibu tidak suka kalau aku mebicarakan Kakak. Kenapa? Apa salah Kakak?"

"Dia berandalan bodoh, brengsek sama seperti ayahnya!"

"Kakak sudah susah payah mencari uang untuk biaya operasi mataku. Apa itu tidak cukup mulia di matamu?"

"Jounouchi tidak mungkin mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dengan mudah kecuali dia berjudi atau menipu..atau mencuri!"

"Bu! Dia Kakakku! Dia anakmu.." Suaraku bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Rasanya sakit tiap kali ibuku memaki Kakak dan memanggilnya "Jounouchi" seakan Kakak bukan anak kandungnya. Padahal kami semua tahu pasti, Kakak lahir dari rahim yang sama dengan rahim yang pernah mengandungku. "Hentikan, jangan menghinanya lagi! Kumohon hentikan!" ratapku.

"Baik. Kalau begitu perbanmu akan dibuka sekarang, tanpa kehadiran Jounouchi!" ujar ibuku tegas. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Setelah itu aku mulai merasakan tangan sang dokter menyentuh kepalaku, membuka perban di kepalaku perlahan-lahan. Sementara itu air mataku jatuh tanpa bisa kutahan.

***

Aku kabur dari rumah sakit! Betapa bodohnya, tapi aku tidak peduli! Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah bertemu dengan Kakak. Aku akan pergi ke _apato_-nya dan kemudian memberikan kejutan untuknya. Kejutan bahwa aku sudah sembuh! Dia pasti senang sekali.

Tinggal beberapa blok lagi aku akan sampai di _apato _Kakak. Dengan riang kulangkahkan kakiku menuju bangunan yang sebenarnya mulai bobrok itu. Ah, betapa dunia itu indah, dengan langitnya yang berwarna biru cerah dan angin sepoi yang bertiup lembut menyejukkan. Bahkan kendaraan yang lalu-lalang atau sepeda-sepeda yang berseliweran melewatiku juga merupakan pemandangan yang indah bagiku. Beberapa kali sudut bibirku terangkat tanpa kusadari. Masa bodoh orang-orang akan menganggapku gadis aneh yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri di jalanan, atau mengira aku sudah gila pun aku tidak peduli. Aku sedang bahagia! Bahagia karena aku sudah sembuh dan bisa melihat lagi, bahagia karena aku akan bertemu Kakak.

Aku terdiam, berdiri di depan pintu. Apartemen kecil yang terletak di lantai tiga itu pernah menjadi tempat tinggalku semasa kecil. Itu sudah lama sekali. Sangat lama, semenjak Ayah dan Ibu memutuskan untuk berpisah. Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti waktu itu, saat kami berkumpul bersama dan hidup bahagia. Tapi…sepertinya masa-masa itu tidak akan pernah kembali ya?

Kuraih knob pintu yang sudah tidak jelas warnanya itu, lalu kuputar perlahan. Benar dugaanku, pintu itu tidak dikunci. Kakakku ceroboh seperti biasanya. Perlahan-lahan aku melangkah masuk, menatap setiap sudut ruangan dengan seksama sambil mengenang masa lalu. Tidak terasa aku sudah ada di depan kamar Kakak. Dari dalam terdengar suara. Itu pasti Kakak, entah sedang heboh membaca komik atau mungkin sedang mengomel sendiri karena tugas dari sekolah yang dianggapnya terlalu rumit.

"Argh, soal matematika sialan, guru sialan! Huh!"

Hm, benar dugaanku. Kakakku itu benar-benar…

"Masa begini saja tidak bisa? Kan sudah kuajari beberapa kali!"

Ah? Suara siapa itu? Yang jelas seorang pria! Kurapatkan telingaku ke pintu agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

"Nilai 'p' yang ini disubstitusikan dulu ke 'x', lalu dimasukkan ke persamaan. Setelah itu…"

Oh, mereka sedang belajar bersama rupanya. Bagus juga, semoga nilai-nilai ujian Kakak bisa naik. Siapa laki-laki yang berbaik hati membantunya itu? Aku jadi makin penasaran!

"Argh, sudah! Aku capek, lapar dan haus. Juga mengantuk! Nanti saja kita teruskan, oke?"

"Terserah. Tapi aku tidak mau menolongmu kalau kau besok dapat hukuman dari sensei, Bonkotsu!"

"Hei, Seto brengsek! Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!"

"Kenapa, hmp?"

"Pokoknya berhenti, aku tidak suka!"

"Hahahaha…"

Hoe? Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang ganjil dari obrolan mereka. Bukan pembicaraannya, tapi cara mereka bicara satu sama lain yang membuat dahiku berkerut. Ada yang lain, tapi aku tidak tahu apa. Pokoknya aneh!

"_Ne_…Bonkotsu! Bagaimana kalau kita 'main'?"

"Apa? Tidak!"

"Ayolah!"

"Tidak bisa, aku baru ingat kalau aku harus ke rumah sakit. Balutan perban Shizuka akan dibuka dan dia pasti ingin aku ada di sana saat membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya!"

Syukurlah, Kakak tidak lupa padaku! _Yokatta ne_… tapi apa maksudnya "main" yang dikatakan laki-laki bernama Seto tadi? Tidak mungkin main ke taman hiburan atau semacamnya, kan? Seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan saja! Rasa ingin tahu yang semakin memuncak membuatku nekat membuka sedikit pintu kamar yang tidak dikunci itu.

"Ayolah, Kau sudah meluangkan banyak waktu dan tenaga untuknya. Tidak ada salahnya Kau memberikan sedikit perhatian untukku!" Laki-laki berambut coklat itu terlihat kesal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melayanimu sekarang, seto. Ini soal adikku!" Kakakku bangkit dan bersiap pergi.

"Kuharap kau ingat perjanjian kita, Katsuya. Aku rela membiayai operasi mata adikmu asalkan kau jadi milikku dan menuruti segala keinginanku!"

"Sekali ini saja, Seto. Aku…"

Tiba-tiba saja Pemuda bermata biru itu menarik tubuh Kakak ke dalam pelukannya, dan menciumnya! KYAAAAA…APA-APAAN INI!! Aku membekap tanganku sendiri agar tidak menjerit keras-keras.

Satu persatu kancing kemeja Kakak dibuka dengan paksa, lalu tubuhnya dihempaskan ke atas tempat tidur! KAMISAMA…!!!!

Kakak berhasil melepaskan mulutnya dari ciuman liar pemuda itu, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena pemuda itu menindihnya!

"Apa-apan Kau! Brengsek!"

"Diam saja dan turuti keinginanku, Bonkotsu!"

Mereka berciuman lagi, lama. Yang lebih parah lagi, mereka mulai melucuti pakaian satu sama lain! Lututku gemetaran dan terasa lemas. Akhirnya tubuhku melorot dan menabrak pintu hingga terbuka lebar dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Cukup keras hingga membuat dua makhluk sejenis yang sedang dirasuki setan itu menyadari keberadaanku.

Mereka terlihat sangat kaget, terutama Kakak. Wajahnya pias sepucat mayat, sementara aku terduduk lemas di lantai sambil menatapnya tak percaya. Hatiku hancur layaknya cermin yang jatuh di atas batu karang. Aku tidak bisa berbicara karena tenggorokanku tercekat dan terasa sakit. Aku juga tidak menangis. Hanya diam, memperhatikan keduanya mengenakan pakaian mereka kembali. _Kamisama_, bukan ini yang ingin kulihat pertama kali. Bukan Kakakku yang seperti ini. Bukan!

Kakak mendekatiku, mencoba membantuku berdiri. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menepis uluran tangannya. Aku kecewa dan marah! Rasanya seakan ada bom di kepalaku dan siap meledak dalam hitungan detik!

"Shizuka…"

"_Sawaranaide!"_

"Shizu…"

"_SAWARANAIDE_!!" jeritku histeris.

Akhirnya Kakak ikut duduk di lantai, di sampingku. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini," katanya mencoba menenangkanku.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas bagiku.." jawabku gemetar. Air mataku mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata, menghalangi pandanganku. Aku menunduk dan membiarkannya menetes membasahi lantai dan mulai menangis sesegukan.

"Kakak…kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kenapa?"

"Shizuka, aku…"

"Kakak menjual diri untuk membiayai operasi mataku. Kakak menjual diri! Kakak menjual diri pada seorang laki-laki!"

"Shizu.."

"Dan Kakak menikmatinya! Sejak kapan Kakak yang kusayangi menjadi seorang gay, hah?!"

Kakak mencoba menyentuh pundakku dan aku menepisnya lagi. "Jangan sentuh aku!" teriakku marah. Kakak terlihat sangat sedih. Tapi kesedihannya itu pastinya belum seberapa dibandingkan kesedihanku!

Pria yang kini mengenakan coat berwarna abu-abu tua itu menarik Kakakku keluar kamar. Aku bisa mendengarkan mereka bicara di luar.

"Kau pergi saja dulu! Biar aku yang mencoba bicara padanya."

"Tapi…"

"Sudah, pergi sana! Belikan aku makanan di ujung jalan, aku lapar!"

"Kau…bisa-bisanya di saat begini.."

"Nanti malam awas kalau kau menolak lagi!"

"Brengsek, mati saja sana! Sialan!"

"Hahahahaha…"

Berikutnya aku mendengar suara pintu dibanting dengan keras, lalu hening. Kini hanya ada aku dan pria yang dipanggil Kakak dengan nama Seto. Laki-laki itu tidak banyak bicara. Dia malah langsung menarik paksa tubuhku dan mendudukanku di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku Kaiba Seto, pacar kakakmu."

Apa? Pacar? Terdengar menjijikan!

"Aku dan Kakakmu sudah lama saling menyukai. Tapi aku baru benar-benar bisa memilikinya setelah aku bersedia membiayai operasi matamu itu."

Dadaku bergemuruh mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Dengan marah kuremas sprei yang menutupi tempat tidur Kakak.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu padaku?" tanyaku sinis.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja…mungkin aku harus sedikit berterima kasih padamu. Yah, itu saja."

Kepalaku tertunduk. Rasanya hatiku semakin tercabik-cabik mendengarnya.

"Apa Kakakku juga mencintaimu?"

Arhg, aku tidak percaya aku menanyakan hal ini padanya!

"Ya. Tentu," jawab pria tinggi itu singkat.

Beberapa saat aku terdiam, entah mau bicara apa. Hatiku terlalu sakit untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Kakakku, yang kusayangi dengan sepenuh hati, kini menjadi milik orang lain. Dan itu seorang laki-laki! Tidak, aku tidak bisa terima! Kakakku hanya milikku seorang! Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh memilikinya!

"Kalian…menjijikan!" makiku kesal.

"Hm, begitu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau mencintai Katsuya, kan?"

Apa? Tidak! Itu tidak benar!

"A…aku…aku hanya tidak rela Kakakku bersama sesama jenisnya! Itu berdosa!"

"Lalu, bila dia bersama seorang gadis, apa kau rela, hmp? Pasti tidak, kan?"

Sial, jauh di lubuk hatiku mengatakan kalimatnya barusan itu benar! Tidak mungkin! Tidak!

"Selamat, kau terserang _brother complex_! Oh, atau jangan-jangan sudah pada tahap _incest_!" Pria itu tersenyum sinis. "Apakah kau tahu kalau itu juga dosa?" Pria bernama Kaiba Seto itu menatapku lekat-lekat, seakan dia merasa menang dariku.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu!" jeritku panik. Suaraku bergetar dengan hebatnya. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya dia benar. Aku…

"Terimalah kenyataan bahwa Katsuya sudah jadi milikku. Kau sendiri seharusnya bersyukur karena matamu sudah bisa melihat lagi. Bukankah itu sudah cukup sebagai suatu kebahagiaan untukmu?"

Tidak! Akku tidak begitu! Aku tidak boleh begitu! Aku tidak boleh mencintai Kakak! Tapi aku juga tidak rela Kakak bersama laki-laki itu! Aku benar-benar tidak rela!

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!!"

Aku berteriak, meraung sampai tenggorokanku sakit. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi! Semuanya kacau, semuanya hancur! Mata ini, semuanya tidak ada artinya lagi! Kuraih sebuah cutter di atas meja belajar Kakak.

"Mau apa Kau?!" Laki-laki itu tampak kaget dengan tindakanku yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku…aku tidak tahu.." kataku terisak. "Mungkin aku lebih baik mati…" Air mataku langsung membanjir dan menghalangi pandanganku. Semua sudah berakhir!

"Tunggu, jangan bertindak bodoh!" Kaiba Seto menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku, berniat merebut cutter itu dari tanganku. Untung saja aku cepat berkelit sehingga benda itu masih di tanganku. Tapi tampaknya ujungnya yang tajam sedikit menggores lengan Kaiba Seto. Laki-laki tampan itu meringis kesakitan saat darahnya mengucur dan tercecer di lantai.

"Ja…jangan mendekat!"

Mata birunya menatapku lekat-lekat, siap menerjangku kapan saja. Beberapa saat lamanya kami saling menatap. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia maju dan menarik tanganku dengan kuat. Sial, dia nyaris mendapatkan cutternya!

"Lepaskan!" jeritku sambil mendorong tubuh kekarnya. Tapi bukan tubuhnya yang terdorong, melainkan cutter yang kupegang. Benda runcing itu kini menancap di perut Kaiba Seto.

"U..urrrhh.." Tubuhnya ambruk dan tergeletak kesakitan di lantai yang mulai digenangi darah. Erangan pelan terus terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan napas tersengal aku berjongkok di dekatnya. Kuraih pisau kecil itu, lalu mencabutnya. Kaiba Seto berteriak kencang saat pisau itu lepas dan menyisakan lubang yang cukup dalam di perutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shizuka," gumamku mencoba menenangkan diri. "Tidak apa-apa. Dia adalah orang yang telah merebut Kakak.. Dia memang harus lenyap. Dia harus mati! Benar. Benar! Dia harus mati! Bukan Kau yang seharusnya mati, tapi dia! Dia!"

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, tiba-tiba aku mengangkat tanganku ke atas, menghunuskan cutter itu dan kemudian menusuk perut laki-laki itu. Lagi, dan lagi hingga dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia tidak bergerak, juga tidak berteriak lagi. Dia sudah tidak bernapas! Dia sudah mati!

Hah? Apa?! Kaiba Seto sudah mati. Lalu…apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kakak? Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi Kakak? Tiba-tiba saja aku diserang kepanikan yang luar biasa hebat. Aku harus bagaimana? AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?!

"Arrgghh!!! Seto!!"

Tiba-tiba Kakak datang dari arah belakangku dan langsung menghambur kearah Kaiba Seto. Sejenak dia menatap darah yang membasahi pakaian laki-laki itu, lantas menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Kakak…aku.." kataku tergagap. Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku. Kakak menatapku dan mendapati tanganku menggenggam sebuah cutter yang berlumuran darah. Darah yang sama dengan darah yang mengotori tanganku, darah yang juga menggenang di lantai. Darah Kaiba Seto.

"Shizuka..apa…apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku harus menjawab apa?

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Seto, hah?" Bentaknya. Aku tidak pernah melihat Kakak semarah ini sebelumnya. Seumur hidupku Kakak tidak pernah sekalipun memarahiku. Tapi demi laki-laki itu, demi Kaiba Seto itu dia membentakku. Matanya melotot marah.

"Shizuka, jawab aku! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa Kau bunuh Seto? KENAPA?"

Aku takut melihat Kakak marah seperti itu. Perlahan aku beringsut, menjauh darinya.

"_Ne…_Seto. _Okitte yo_! Seto! Bangun dan katakan sesuatu!"

Kakak menangis. Dia menangisi kekasihnya yang telah kubunuh. Dia marah padaku. Dia pasti marah sekali padaku!

"Seto, bangun! Kau boleh memakiku, memanggilku Bonkotsu atau apapun semaumu. Kau boleh memintaku melakukan apapun keinginanmu! Bangunlah! BANGUN!"

Kakak pasti benar-benar marah padaku. Dia pasti membenciku. Pasti benci padaku!

"Hei, tadi itu aku tidak sungguh-sungguh. A…aku tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin kau mati! SETO!!"

Perlahan aku bangkit dan beranjak pergi. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela kamar., kemudian kubuka lebar-lebar. Semuanya sudah hancur kini. Kakak pasti sangat marah. Kakak pasti membenciku. Dia tidak akan memaafkanku selamanya!

Dengan air mata yang masih terus menetes kutatap jalanan di bawah apartemen ini. Kalau akau lompat, apa aku akan mati? Ah, mati juga tidak apa-apa. Hidupku sudah tidak ada artinya lagi tanpa Kakak yang menyayangiku. Sejenak aku termenung, lalu berbalik menatap Kakak. Dia masih duduk di lantai sambil memeluk tubuh Kaiba Seto yang sudah menjadi mayat. Dia masih menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama laki-laki itu. Nama yang terus menerus diucapkan Kakak hanyalah Kaiba Seto, bukan Shizuka. Bukan aku!

'_Kakak, menolehlah padaku__!' _jeritku dalam hati. Tapi Kakak hanya menatap wajah Kaiba Seto.

'_Kakak…sebutlah namaku sekali saja!__' _Dia masih terus menyebut nama Kaiba Seto.

Perlahan-lahan kunaikkan kakiku ke atas teralis jendela, bersiap melompat. Tapi lagi-lagi aku berbalik, berharap saat itu Kakak memanggil namaku dan mencegahku melompat.

'_Kakak, menolehlah padaku! Lihatlah aku! Lihatlah aku berada di pinggir jendela! Apa kau akan membiarkan aku mati?'_

Aku tetap diacuhkan. Mungkin Kakak memang tidak peduli lagi padaku, dan dia punya alasan untuk itu. Mungkin aku memang harus mati.

Kupejamkan mataku, lalu kulepaskan pegangan tanganku dari pinggiran jendela. Kubiarkan bumi menarik tubuhku ke bawah. Sesaat aku merasa seperti melayang, tapi tidak lama karena sekian detik kemudian terdengar suara bedebam yang cukup keras saat tubuhku menghantam aspal. Perlahan-lahan rasa sakitnya mulai terasa, menjalar dari kepala, punggung hingga ujung kaki dan tanganku.

Aku ingin melihat Kakak. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dari siapapun…

Di antara kesadaranku yang mulai menghilang, aku melihat wajah Kakak muncul dari jendela. Wajahnya terlihat amat sedih.

"Shizuka..!!"

Aku mendengar suaranya. Kakak memanggil namaku! Syukurlah. Syukurlah… Apa aku boleh menganggap bahwa Kakak masih menyayangiku? Kakak masih memanggil-manggil namaku. Tapi suara itu terdengar semakin samar, semakin jauh.

Ah, kegelapan itu datang lagi. Tidak akan ada lagi langit biru, tidak akan ada lagi hamparan bunga, tidak akan ada cahaya. Dan tidak akan ada lagi senyuman Kakak. Selamanya…

_FIN_

Cimahi, 25 September 2009

Kadaoga Aki

Author's note:

Haaahhh…lama ga nulis jadi gaya bahasaku acak-acakan, teu puguh gitu ya?!

Fic ini udah lama ada dalam kepalaku, tapi baru bisa terealisasikan sekarang. Fiiuuuhhhh….legggaaaa!!!! Mulai bikin tanggal 24 jam sembilanan malam sampe tanggal 25 pas adzan subuh. Begadang pooolll!!!

Jangan lupa review ya!


End file.
